


Is It Bitterness That Drives You Even Now?

by Draikinator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cosmic Rust, M/M, Post Series, blurr is in the hospital again, blurr lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Blurr is recovering from a spark transplant in a military hospital on Cybertron when a green bot he barely knows is dragged kicking and screaming to another room. He doesn't much know what happened to him other than that the same mech betrayed them both.





	Is It Bitterness That Drives You Even Now?

Blurr was learning to knit from a datapad Bumblebee had brought him from earth when the commotion began, a clattering in the halls surrounded by yelling doctors and distant whispers. He leaned out of his bed just so to peek around and through the open door, and it was a huge green creature being drug through a hallway, strapped to a gurney.

It seemed odd such a beast would be in a hospital like this, it was clearly organic. An alien had no place here- or at least, he would have thought not. The creature was struggling and screaming and looked dangerous, but they had it handled, and there was nothing he could do. His legs were still offline, his body a mess of post spark transplant desyncs. He went back to his knitting when they passed out of his view.

* * *

 

“Hey,” said Rodimus, when the door opened.

“Hey,” said Blurr, dimming the datapad he was reading and putting it on the nightstand.

“I brought you some more files to read,” Rodimus said, cheerily, and passed Blurr a datapad to copy from. Blurr took it hungrily and connected it to his main datapad. “What did you want to do today?”

“I thought maybe we might just watch Bots and Order. It’s just nice to have your company.”

Rodimus gave him a lopsided smile, and Blurr’s spark fluttered in the emotional way, and then in the literal way. When he woke up his head was in Rodimus’s lap and the rest of him was on the ground and Red Alert had a diagnostic cable attached to his wrist.

“Oh,” he said, blearily, “I think I fainted.”

“Yeah, you definitely did,” Rodimus said, worriedly, “only for a few seconds, though.”

Blurr rubbed his head and sat up, then frowned, “Can you help me back up?”

“Oh, yeah, no problem. Can I pick him up now, Red?”

Red Alert nodded sharply and redacted her diagnostic cable sharply, before marking down some notes on the datapad on Blurr’s bed. Rodimus helped Blurr get back into it, and Red Alert left.

“Do you still wanna watch Bots and Order?” Asked Rodimus, hesitantly.

“Yeah,” said Blurr, “I’m fine. Doing better than that green fella I saw the other day.”

“Do you mean Wasp?” Asked Rodimus, sifting around the table for the right remote, “They found him halfway offline from starvation when he attacked a spacebridge port.”

“No, it looked nothing like Wasp,” Blurr said, “it was like. Really huge, and organic, I think.”

“Yeah, that’s Wasp,” said Rodimus, turning it on, “Black Arachnia mutated him for some fragged up experiments.”

“Oh,” said Blurr, dumbly. He had had difficulty accepting Longarm Prime, his trusted supervisor, could be the spy, but it had stared him in the optics and thrown him in the furnace. It was real. And he was not the only one Longarm- Shockwave, had ripped a life away from. He wondered if Wasp felt similarly.

He didn’t say anything about it, but he did watch Bots and Order with Rodimus, holding his servos so he didn’t pick at his rust scabs.

* * *

 

Blurr tested his pedes before he stood, curling his toepedes and testing his knee joints, but when he stood up, his weight held. He wasn’t supposed to be standing, but he just wanted to stand up long enough to unfold the wheelchair they’d left in his room a little farther away than seemed appropriate.

He plopped down in it and waited a moment to make sure he didn’t get the flutters, before wheeling out into the hall.

His first thought was to suss Wasp out himself- he had seen the general direction he was being taken and he thought if he just went that way he would find the room, but, after passing rows and rows of identical doors he finally wheeled back up to the front desk.

“Hey, I’m looking for Wasp,” Blurr said to the receptionist, a blue bot with a red visor and acid scarring around his exhaust pipes.

“Oh, um,” said the receptionist, hesitantly, “I’m not supposed to give out that information.”

“I’m a high ranking Autobot official,” Blurr tried, puffing up a bit, “I have credentials.”

“I know, sir,” he said, “But they aren’t high enough. He’s not to be seen without the authorization of a Prime.”

Blurr frowned, and was about to say something further when his arm went offline. He stopped, mouth open midword, and turned to look at it, before flopping it uselessly against his side, “Ugh, nevermind. Ping Red Alert, she’s my primary physician and I think she would like to see this.”

* * *

 

Blurr looked up from his knitting when the door opened and Rodimus peeked in with a lopsided grin.

“Oh, good, you’re awake!” He said, cheerily, stepping inside. Blurr folded his work in his lap and shifted his weight upward.

“An accurate observation, Rodimus Prime,” said Blurr, “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, sweetspark,” said Rodimus, grabbing the chair from against the wall and scooting it beside the bed, “miss me?”

“I always miss you,” Blurr scoffed, smiling, then frowned, “I had a favour to ask, actually.”

“Oh?”

“I was hoping that you would give me access credentials to visit Wasp.”

Rodimus’s optics widened and he leaned back, “Wasp? Why?”

Blurr chewed the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, “Both Wasp and I were betrayed by Longarm Prime and perhaps I feel some form of kinship there or perhaps it’s purely curiousity to know what his experience was, but I’d like to see him and I require permission to do so.”

Rodimus picked at a rust scab on his elbow, “I dunno, Blurr, I’ve heard he’s really dangerous… OP said he nearly tore them all apart. He’s under some real tight lock and key here because he ripped the arms off the first bots that found him.”

Blurr was undeterred, “I am just as capable of ripping a bots arms off when I am caught in the mood, Rodimus, and I am not afraid of him.”

“I just don’t understand why you want to see him.”

Blurr frowned, and reached forward to put his hand on Rodimus’s, and stop him from picking more rust out of his arm joint. “It’s important to me.”

Rodimus frowned and pulled his hands back, wiping the rust off his fingers self consciously, “If it’s that big a deal, yeah, of course. I’m just worried about you. You’re still recovering.”

Blurr sighed, “Trust me, I know. No one lets me forget.”

* * *

 

Blurr rapped the armrest of his wheelchair anxiously, and checked the door number again. 1144. He had the right room. Wasp was in there. He was right there, so close.

Blurr took a sharp invent, steadied himself, and turned the doorknob, pushed the door open, and wheeled himself into the room.

Wasp was recharging, and even still and silent, Blurr’s tanks flipped at the sight of his mangled, half-organic body. He was a mess of fleshy mush and disorganized metal platelets. It didn’t look like anything could survive like that, not on purpose.

Wasp jerked awake and snapped upward until his restraints yanked him backward and his mouth opened in three directions, shrieking a territorial hiss at him. Blurr had anticipated something, but not this, and wheeled himself backward faster than he knew he could and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

Blurr clenched his hands into tight fists in his lap, staring at the 1144 on the door. Yesterday he had run like a cadet, but not today.

He looked down the hallway both ways to make sure he was alone, and then stood, rolling his wheelchair against the wall and out of the way. He wobbled a bit for a moment, but then found his balance and straightened himself.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Wasp was not recharging this time and instead was staring out the bars on the window, but he snapped his head toward Blurr and screamed the same way he had before. Blurr was prepared this time, though, and calmly shut the door behind him and waited for Wasp to fall silent.

“What does bluebot want?!” hissed Wasp, his many wrists taught against his restraints.

“I wanted to talk,” Blurr said.

“Waspinator not want to talk to traitor Autobots! Autobots not want to talk to Wasp before when Wasp say over and over Wasp not guilty, why Waspinator talk now???” his massive violet eyes narrowed accusingly.

“I wish someone had listened to you at the time; if they had, Longarm Prime would not have had the opportunity to attempt to murder me,” Blurr said, and folded his arms casually when one began to tingle. Wasp’s eyes looked him up and down warily before he hissed again.

“Longbot not real. Shockbot real.”

“He was Longarm to me longer than he was Shockwave. I think he was to you, too,” his arm stopped tingling, and he dropped it back to his side, relieved.

“Longbot bad bot. Wasp not bad bot.”

“I never assumed you were.”

Wasp hissed again, “Waspinator bad bot, though!!! Waspinator kill bluebot and all autobots!!”

“My name is Blurr, actually,” Blurr said, ignoring him, “I used to be in the Elite Guard, but I’ve been given what I suspect is permanent leave after the aforementioned attempted murder that has left me under hospital observation. What happened to you?” He asked, bluntly.

Wasp sneered, then looked stricken, then shook his head, staring at his lap, “Waspinator punished for forgetting everyone want to hurt Wasp.”

“Well, I don’t want to hurt you,” Blurr ventured, even though Waspinator hissed at him again, “Can I bring you anything? A book, a holovid maybe?”

“Waspinator want nothing from Blurrbot! Nothing nothing nothing!” He screamed, fighting his restraints. Blurr waited until he’d tired himself out, dismayed by the reaction. Maybe Rodimus had been right. Maybe there wasn’t anything left but distrust and violence in Waspinator, and there was no helping him.

“if you’re sure. I can leave, if you w-” Blurr jolted as his legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the ground in a mess of spinning earth and the pounding of energon in his ears. He struggled weakly to his elbows, gasping for air, his vents fluttering and struggling to function and he reached for the commlink on his wrist, but couldn’t force his hands to obey him, and he blacked out.

000

“...ock market up an average of three points today, hinting that the Cybertronian economy is on an upward rise once more, as-”

Blurr blinked blearily, his optics cloudy with post recharge haze, and he looked at the holovid playing live on the wall, quiet but constant, a droning news station broadcast. He looked down at himself. He was back in his own hospital bed, wired in at a dozen places for monitoring. He looked fine, without any telltale dents or scuff marks, and he turned his head wearily to look around. The window was closed, but he could see that it was dark beyond the glass, indicating night had fallen and he wondered how long he had been unconscious- finally he noticed Rodimus Prime, recharging quietly in a chair against the wall.

“Rodimus?” Blurr croaked through his tired voxbox, frowning at how it sounded disused. rodimus jolted into consciousness, looking around anxiously before he realized it was Blurr who had spoken and he lit up with concern and delight at the same time before he grabbed the chair between his legs and scooted it quickly over.

“You’re okay!” he said, grabbing Blurr’s face and kissing him deeply. Blurr knew Rodimus didn’t like kissing; he thought he tasted like copperand he was self conscious about leaving rust flakes on Blurr’s lips, but didn’t hesitate here.

“Why would I not be okay? I pass out all the time,” said Blurr, confused, “This is hardly knew behaviour for me.”

Rodimus pushed their foreheads together, inventing heavily, “You’ve been offline for over a week, Blurr, they didn’t know if you were going to come back.”

Blurr’s tanks churned in horror. That was his longest blackout yet. He had hoped he was improving.

“I am sorry that I scared you,” he said uncertainly, but Rodimus just rubbed his temples in little circles, like he couldn’t get close enough.

“You shouldn’t have been out of your chair,” Rodimus muttered, “Not that it would have helped, but you could have shattered your helm. You said you would be careful.”

“I am sorry,” Blurr repeated, numbly.

“I’m- I’m sorry, too, I don’t mean to scold you, I just- I worry about you.”

“I know.”

Rodimus pulled away and leaned back, before frowning and grabbing a cloth from the nightstand to dab away the rust flakes Blurr knew he was probably covered in from his face.

“I was wrong about Waspinator, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“He hit the code blue button when you collapsed, He broke one of his servos getting it out of the cuff to do it, too. I guess there’s still a good person in there, after all, after everything that happened to him to beat it out of him.”

Blurr leaned into Rodimus touch and kneaded his hands in his lap. Wasp wasn’t as bad as he had wanted Blurr to think he was.

* * *

 

Blurr knocked on the door and waited until he heard an angry hiss before he turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Rodimus rolled his chair in behind him and Blurr waves his hands cheerily.

“Hello, Wasp, I’m back! And I’ve brought presents, as well as my boyfriend Rodimus Prime!”

Rodimus waved.

Wasp snarled at him, but it felt more warning than threatening. He was eyeing what Blurr was holding in his lap with wary curiousity, and Blurr held up the stack of holovids with a smile.

“I brought cartoons! They are programs from Earth, and some of my favourite that I had the opportunity to observe during the duration of my extended cover mission. I thought perhaps you might be bored sitting here all day doing nothing!”

Wasp made a low rumbling chitter noise, eyes narrowed, before closing his mouth and opening it again. “Maybe. Waspinator will tolerate Blurrbot and Rodbot. For a little while.”

 


End file.
